


Possession

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-08-09
Updated: 1997-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair and song fic. My only excuse is that I was newish to fanfic and fandom at the time. That's my story and I'm sticking to it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in "Come to Your Senses 3", published by Mysti. Publication date is based on when I archived it at 852 Prospect.

_Listen as the wind blows from across the great divide.  
Voices trapped in yearning, memories trapped in time.  
The night is my companion and solitude my guide.  
Would I spend forever here and not be satisfied? _

_And I would be the one to hold you down, kiss you so hard,  
I'll take your breath away and after I'd wipe away the tears.  
Just close your eyes, dear. _

_Through this world I've stumbled, so many times betrayed.  
Trying to find an honest word, to find the truth enslaved.  
Oh, you speak to me in riddle, and you speak to me in rhyme.  
My body aches to breathe your breath, your words keep me alive. _

_Into this night I wander, it's morning that I dread.  
Another day knowing of the path I fear to tread.  
Oh, into the sea of waking dreams I follow without pride.  
Nothing stands between us here and I won't be denied. _

 

Blair closed his eyes as the song finished its melancholy tune. It made him think about Jim, far too much and in a definitely (at least he figured that, to Jim, it would be) inappropriate manner. He really did want to be the one to kiss him and take his breath away. Blair snorted and said under his breath, "Yeah, like that would happen to me in this lifetime."

"Like what would happen to you in this lifetime, Chief?" Jim asked, poking his head into Blair's bedroom.

Startled, Blair stammered, "N-nothing, Jim. Just talking to myself. You know, I really wish you wouldn't eavesdrop on me, or sneak up on me like that. You just about gave me a coronary, man."

"Sorry, Chief. If you don't want me to eavesdrop, don't talk to yourself while I'm here," Jim said smilingly.

"Oh, you are just one big laugh, Jim. Now, go away, I'm trying to grade some papers, man. You're distracting me!"

"Sorry. I'm going, I'm going," Jim replied, as Blair glared at him. I really should stop teasing the kid like that, but it's so easy to get a rise out of him, Jim thought as he went to watch the basket ball game on TV.

Early the next morning, Jim was awakened by quiet noises from downstairs. He listened and realized that it was Blair, in the kitchen, getting his breakfast. He was surprised when he looked at the clock and saw that it was 5 in the morning, unusually early for his young Guide. Although, for the past two weeks, it hadn't been all that unusual, and he wondered if something was wrong. He decided to try and find out.

When Blair heard Jim's footsteps on the stairs, he turned and looked, regretting it almost immediately, as all Jim had on was a pair of black silk boxers. Blair sucked in his breath and turned around. Damn, I don't need to see him like that. It sure as hell doesn't help, he thought as he tried to focus on getting his breakfast ready, not on the image of his partner's beautifully sculpted body, or the erection that he felt. No, he'd been thinking about that a little too much lately.

"Good morning, Chief. You're up a little early this morning, aren't you?"

Blair groaned inwardly and thought, More than you know, Jim, so much more than you know, but only said, "Oh, I couldn't sleep, man, so I thought that I'd go into my office to try and do some work. Look, ah, I'll catch you later, okay?" Blair answered, trying to make a quick escape. He was blocked by Jim, the much larger man's hand coming to rest on his shoulder.

"Blair, is there something wrong? Something I can help you with...?"

"No, man, I'm just having trouble sleeping. You know how hyper I am sometimes. Look, I'm going now, so I'll see you later," Blair said as he twisted away from Jim, grabbed his coat and left the loft.

Jim looked at the door as it closed. It was curious; Blair's pulse and heart rate had quickened when Jim touched him. He wondered what the hell that meant, and what was wrong with his friend. He'd never seen Blair quite so restless as he had been these past weeks. I'll try again later, when he comes in to the station, Jim thought as he headed to take his shower.

Jim picked up the phone on the first ring. "Major Crimes, Ellison."

"Uh, hi Jim, it's me. Look, I won't be able to make it in today. Umm, I've got a couple of students here for a meeting--it was a last minute thing, ya know? I hope it's okay, man," Blair said.

"Yeah, sure, Chief, that's fine. I think it's pretty much a paperwork afternoon, anyway."

"See you later," Blair said and then hung up before Jim could respond.

"Yeah, see you," Jim said to the dial tone. He didn't know why, but he thought Blair was lying to him about why he wasn't coming in. Jim closed his eyes and tried to remember if he'd heard Blair's heart rate over the phone line, but realized that even if he had, he couldn't remember it now. But there had been something in his voice... Well, Jim was definitely going to sit Blair down tonight and try to find out what was wrong.

 

As he drove home from work, Jim thought about how he was going to confront Blair about what had been happening: the very definite change in the younger man's schedule; the fact that for the last couple of weeks Blair seemed to be avoiding Jim, staying in his room much of the time; when they were working at the station, Blair was very quiet, almost uncommunicative, and today, not coming in at all. Jim knew there really was something up. He just wished he knew what it was.

When Jim got home, he decided to try and find the journal that he knew Blair kept and while he realized that he really shouldn't read it, he was worried. As he held the leather-bound volume in his hand, he thought about it. If he read this and Blair ever found out, he'd be a dead man. Well, maybe not literally, but it would really upset Sandburg, and Jim didn't want to do that. Reconsidering his earlier decision, he put the book back where he'd found it. As he was leaving the room, he noticed that Blair had left his CD player on with the CD in it and programmed for one song only. Curious, Jim picked up the head phones and hit the play button, and listened as the song started. Not really his type of stuff, too moody, but then he heard the lyrics.

 _Listen as the wind blows from across the great divide.  
Voices trapped in yearning, memories trapped in time.  
The night is my companion and solitude my guide.  
Would I spend forever here and not be satisfied? _

_And I would be the one to hold you down, kiss you so hard,  
I'll take your breath away and after I'd wipe away the tears.  
Just close your eyes, dear. _

After listening to the whole song, Jim slowly reached to turn the machine off as he put the head phones down. Hmmm. . . Blair's lovesick. I wonder who it is, he thought to himself. Then, as he reflected back over the last few weeks, he realized that he was the one that Blair had been avoiding and that any time he had touched Blair, even casually, the younger man's heart had raced, and he had flushed slightly. And Jim had smelled something unusual, but hadn't really stopped to figure out what it was, but now, as he thought back and remembered the smell, he realized it was pheromones, arousal.

Jeez, Ellison, you're a great detective, it only took you, what, a month to figure this one out? Jim smiled to himself. He'd have a little talk with his Guide tonight, and get it out of him. Jim was a bit perturbed that Blair hadn't told him, but then he supposed his Guide assumed that he was totally straight. Generally, Jim was, but there had been times when he'd been attracted to men, and this was one of them. He'd known for a little while now that what he felt for Blair went beyond friendship, and even beyond the Guide thing, but he hadn't acted on these feelings. He didn't want to lose Blair, who had seemed totally hetero--all those women he'd been dating--although now it looked like he needn't have worried.

 

Later that evening, Jim sat on the couch in the living room, waiting for his Guide to come home, wondering how he was going to get Blair to admit what was going on, when he heard the young man on the other side of the door. Blair walked in carrying the smells of the night on him.

He threw his keys in the basket on the table and hung his jacket up on the hook, and turned around to find his Sentinel blocking his way. Disconcerted at having the man so close to him, Blair moved to go into the kitchen, only to have Jim block his way.

"Uh, Jim, look, I want to go get something to eat, man."

"Don't lie to me, Blair. I can smell the pizza on your breath. Now, come here, I want to talk to you," Jim said, taking Blair's wrists and gently pulling him over and setting him down on the couch.

Oh, god, he knows, he's going to kick me out or beat the shit out of me, Blair thought irrationally.

Jim sat down on the coffee table across from Blair. "Look, Chief, I want you tell me what the hell is wrong."

Blair avoided his friend's eyes, twisting his fingers together. "Nothing, man. I don't know what you're talking about."

Hearing the increased heart rate, Jim knew he was lying. "You should know by now that you can't lie to me, Blair. Please, the truth."

Blair sighed and said softly, "I can't, Jim, I just can't. You'd hate me, and kick me out or something..."

"Nothing you could possibly say to me would change how I feel about you, Chief."

"This would."

Jim sighed, then reached over, placed his hand under Blair's chin and tilted his face up so they were looking at each other. Oh, God, I could drown in those blue eyes, he thought. "Blair, please, I want to know, I need to know. Please, tell me. Trust me," Jim asked quietly.

"Oh, Jim, I... God, it's just that, well, I, um..." Blair closed his eyes and felt the tears starting. Here goes my life. "I-I love you, Jim."

There, it was said. Blair kept his eyes closed, not knowing what to expect. Then he felt lips pressing softly against his. Ohmigod, he's kissing me! Blair thought. Then he felt Jim's tongue against his lips, probing gently, wanting access to his mouth. Blair opened his mouth, and felt Jim's tongue enter, tasting, teasing. He felt Jim shudder when he started to return the kiss, and when Jim pulled him into an embrace, he held on for dear life.

As Jim broke the kiss, he heard Blair moan deep in his throat, and smiled. He moved his hands to either side of Blair's face, stroking his thumbs across the younger man's cheeks, and looked into those blue eyes, seeing the confusion there, along with the love. "See, I told you there was nothing you could tell me that would change how I feel about you."

When Blair didn't say anything, Jim sat down on the couch, turned sideways and drew him into an embrace so that Blair's back was against Jim's chest, with Jim's arms around him.

So softly that even Jim almost didn't hear it, Blair asked, "And how is that?"

"I love you, Chief," he said simply, quietly.

"Oh, Jim, I never thought I'd hear that from you," Blair said as he turned over to lie on top of the bigger man. Blair kissed Jim, his tongue finding Jim's, again tasting each other, kissing until they were both breathless.

As they pulled apart, Jim sucked on Blair's full lower lip, came back to it, licked and nipped at it, and Jim moaned, feeling his cock getting harder as he thought about those lips and that mouth sucking on his cock. He could feel Blair's erection pressing against his leg as the younger man started a trail of kisses along his jawline, up to his ear. Jim turned his head to the side as Blair took the earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it, then scraping his teeth along it, moving to lick along the edge of Jim's ear. Jim moaned deep in his throat, bringing his hand up to cup the back of Blair's head, revelling in the silky feel of his hair. Then he gently pulled Blair's head back, looking at that gorgeous face, and said, "Blair, baby, I don't want our first time to be on the couch. Let's go up to my bed. That's where I want you."

"Okay, Jim," Blair agreed as he climbed off of Jim. Both men moaned at the loss of bodily contact. "Be back in a sec, Jim," Blair said as he went into his room, searched the shelf, quickly found what he was looking for and went back out to where Jim was waiting for him. Jim gave his Guide a questioning look, and Blair held open his hand, revealing the tube of lubricant. Smiling, Jim grabbed Blair's hand and led the younger man up the stairs to his bedroom.

Once there, they both quickly undressed. Then, much to Jim's surprise, Blair pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of Jim, sucking on the other man's neck.

"Wanna finish what I started, Jimmy," Blair said as he started to kiss a path to Jim's nipples.

Jim grabbed Blair's head, pulling it back and looking him in the eyes. "Don't ever call me Jimmy again. I hate it."

Blair was concerned at the look of anger in Jim's eyes. "I'm sorry, babe, I didn't know. How about...Jamie? I promise I'll only use it when we're alone. I need to have a nickname for you. You've got a bunch for me!"

Jim sighed, but smiled, "Okay, Chief, you can call me Jamie, but only if we're alone. You use it anywhere else and you'll regret it." When Blair smiled that sweet smile of his, Jim was glad he'd agreed; it was such a small thing.

Blair turned his attention back to Jim's nipples, taking one into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue, while he pinched the other one between his finger and thumb, then alternated the attention between the two. He smiled when the older man started writhing beneath him.

Jim thought he was going to have a coronary just from what Blair was doing to his nipples, and then when he felt Blair's hand on his erection, slowly stroking it, Jim was certain he wouldn't survive this. The sensations coming to him from every direction were overwhelming. The smell of his partner and his partner's arousal, the feel of Blair's body against him, the feel of his mouth on Jim's nipples, his hand on Jim's cock. The little noises Blair made as he made love to Jim, the sounds of their heartbeats, accelerated, intertwined.

Jim reached down and stopped Blair's hand as it stroked him, then he pulled his partner up for another soul-searing kiss. When they finally stopped, Jim said in a lusty whisper, "I want you inside me, Blair. Please."

"Are you sure, Jim?"

"Yes, I know what I want and you're it."

Reaching over and grabbing the lube from where he'd thrown it on the nightstand, Blair spooned up behind Jim, spread some lube on his fingers, and as he pushed a finger into Jim's anus, he started kissing his neck and shoulder. Jim was moaning and pushing against Blair's finger.

"Another one, baby."

Blair complied, pushing two fingers, and then finally three fingers into Jim's opening, stretching him and getting him ready. Jim started thrusting back against Blair's hand. "Blair, now, oh, please, now," he growled.

Removing his fingers, Blair started to gently push his cock into Jim, when Jim thrust himself back onto it. Blair groaned and bit Jim's shoulder and started to fuck his lover, with Jim meeting him thrust for thrust. Blair reached around and started stroking Jim's erection, making the older man growl with delight. With all the stimulation he was receiving, it didn't take long for Jim to come, a long, shuddering climax, and he spurted all over himself and Blair's hand.

With one last hard push into Jim, Blair came, crying out, as Jim's ass muscles spasmed on his cock, and then lay still, putting his arms around Jim. Jim could feel himself being filled up by the younger man's ejaculate and sighed with contentment. Jim turned over and Blair moved into his embrace, both men satiated for the moment.

A few minutes later, Blair looked up at Jim and asked, "Why today, Jamie?"

"Why today what?"

"Why'd you finally ask me about this? Why'd you do something about it today?"

"Well, I've known there was something wrong for the last couple of weeks--I mean, you were leaving the loft so early, and every time I'd come near you, you'd try to avoid me, and if I touched you, you reacted like I was burning you with a match or something. I finally figured it out today. I went in your room, intending to read your diary. I didn't--I came to my senses before I could do that, Chief. I'm sorry I even thought about it. Anyway, you had a CD in the machine; it was on and programmed for just one song, which I listened to, and everything sorta fell into place," Jim explained as he stroked Blair's hair.

"Mmmm, I'm glad you did figure it out, 'cause I don't know if I could've told you or not. But I do love you, Jamie, so much," Blair said, a little sleepily.

"I love you, too, Blair. I'm glad we finally told each other. We've wasted enough time already," Jim said, as he pulled Blair a little closer, enjoying having his lover with him. Shortly, they fell asleep and into dreams of one another.


End file.
